IBC ‘The Kapinoy Network’ Launches New Shows
March 22, 2014 If ABS-CBN is known as the Kapamilya network and GMA is known as the Kapuso network as well as TV5 is also known as the Kapatid network, IBC wants to be called as the “'Kapinoy'” network competing for supremacy in the two major TV networks in the country. The station strives to deliver innovative and creative programs that spans news and current affairs programs, public service shows, educational and children shows, high-quality entertainment, sports, Viva Tagalog movies, Asian dramas and tokusatsu and animes to delight and make a mass-based Filipino audience, from the local Filipino families to MTV-generation youth and to the Global Filipinos to change the viewing habits of the Filipino people to entice a younger audience. DZMZ ingeniously reinvented itself into iDMZ 891 (Danze Muzic Zone) with a tagline Your Dance Music Source and Sayaw Pinoy!. iDMZ 891 successively with the hip-hop, R&B and dance music trends. Today, iDMZ 891 contines to fly high with th dancing craze and hip-hop tunes. In caused of the PCGG for the floating of privatization, the government-owned sequstered TV and radio station officially launched its claim as the third wheel in local TV landscape in a very explosive and extravagant trade relaunch staged last March 21, at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in Diliman, Quezon City suggesting offerings from the Kapinoy network are already intruding this thread to bash that means IBC is indeed starting to be a competitive threat to the other 2 stations during prime time on Channel 13 – part of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). IBC is also one of the three government-owned television networks in the Philippines, and is broadcasted across the country. More work in the entertainment industry and more quality programs for the audience from the soap operas and fantasy series that dominate rival schedules are already in strong number three terms of ratings. He said ABS-CBN and GMA Network were getting almost 100 percent of the advertising revenues in the television industry and that other networks received a little portion of the total budget as IBC in 30%. The lessons above reflect in IBC’s core values today: Meritocracy, Excellence, Teamwork, Teaching and Learning, Honesty and Integrity across all the station's programs. Home to the Viva Tagalog movies, the station-produced local sitcoms, the trend-setting soap operas and fantasy series, variety shows, tokusatsu and anime hits, game shows, reality shows, top-rating asianoveas and telenovelas and the PBA and NBA basketball games for the Filipino sports fans as well also as the mixed martial arts ONE FC, The Superstar Network became more aggressive surging ahead in the ratings game at the phenomenal growth, they brought back great tokusatsu anime hits in the Philippines and shook up its programming schedule in both weekday and weekend slots, in hopes of reversing the downward trend in terms of ratings for the weekday morning slot as the potential of animes and tokusatsu for high ratings. For 54 years in a row, IBC-13 has been presenting its new shows to media, also fighting with a vengeance in this powerful battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Programming strategy has been working Channel 13 has more 'mass' shows and can throw its weight around of its reach. They keep the cartoons during times when children are home and primteime is more for family oriented shows. Everyone can watch the shows and make for a bigger audience. IBC there have some 'popular' anime and tokusatsu that are watched by advantage doing the right thing by posting soaps in all around ad revenues to accommodate loaded primetime programs. A government-state channel was the channel aired the first anime in the philippines. Candy Candy. It was aired in the late 70's before the rise of the mecha animes like Voltes V, Daimos, Battle Ball and Starblazers. Today, it is the home of the tokusatsu hits, sentai and some anime series: Ghost Fighter, Kirarin, Cyborg Kurochan, Time Quest, Kamen Rizer Fourze and Sky Ranger Gavan reign there anime put up their powerhouse line-up. We hope that our presence as a relatively new and exciting player will help expand the field for the industry’s growth as a whole. We remain committed to the mission and vision of IBC that truly serves the best interests of our brothers and sisters, wherever they may be.” Here is the list of IBC’s current roster of new programs presented during the trade launch: * My Little Janella - The afternoon version of the phenomenal primetime fantasery on Philippine TV. Airing on weekdays at 2:45 p.m. premieres April 7, the child-friendly family mermaid fantaserye top-billed by the child star wonder Abby Bautista as the character young Janella Bernardo, together with Jenine Desiderio and the veteran star Freddie Webb. Directed by Cathy Camarillo. * Frijolito - Weekdays at 3:30 p.m. Directed by Mac Alejandre, the remake of the 2005 Argentina telenovela as the local afternoon teleserye starring the child star Bimby Aquino-Yap is the lead role. * Save the Last Dance for Me - Weekdays at 5 p.m., the teleserye based on the 2004 hit Korean drama, starring Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos. * Carita de Angel - Weeknights at 5:45 p.m., the children's adventure religion drama series starring child actress Mutya Orquia, with Cara Eriguel and Richard Quan. * Janella in Wonderland - The top-rating fantaserye aired on weeknights at 7:45 p.m. The fantasy series is starring the only primetime princess Janella Salvador is the lead role as she played her own character for an ordinary girl Janella Bernardo for the mermaid princess under the sea above the island. Under the direction of Joye E. Bernal, Salvador's leading men Marlo Mortel, Victor Anastacio and Andrei Felix. * Crazy Little Thing Called Love - The 2010 That hit film turned into a TV Pinoy version is the kilig-serye starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer, drama princess Cristine Reyes and Maricar Reyes airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. Directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng and Monti Parungao. * Your Heart, My Love - The network's top-rating and multi-awarded soap opera drama series on Philippne TV airing from Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m. The primetime hit teleserye top-billed by the return of the optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto reigning her role together with the world-renowned box-office action star Raymart Santiago played the roles of the main protagonists in the series with boosting a powerhouse cast as some of the showbiz industry names are Diether Ocampo, Sandy Andolong, Christopher de Leon, Cherry Pie Picache, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Ian Veneracion, Jaclyn Jose, Princess Punzalan, Juan Rodrigo, Bimby Yap, Jr., Nathan Lopez, Abigail Macapagal, JC Tiseco, Maxene Magalona, DJ Durano, Tetchie Agbayani, Nikki Bacolod, Steven Silva, Joyce Jimenez, Xyriel Manabat, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Andi Manzano, Maui Taylor, Noel Trinidad, Elisse Joson, Bojo Molina, Ramil Rodriguez and Gardo Versoza with the very special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla directed by award-winning TV and movie director Wenn V. Deramas as Barretto's soap opera director. * TODAS Kids - the network's daily noontime youth-oriented kiddie gag show on Philippine TV aired from Monday to Friday at 11:30 a.m.. Our sketch comedy variety show featuring children in various comedic situations include Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia, Aldred Nasayao, Andrés Muhlach, Sofia Millares, Juan Carlos Urquico, Lance Lucido, Xyriel Manabat, Miel Cuneta, Louise Abuel, Harvey Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Izzy Canillo, Timothy Chan, Kendra Kramer and Gerald Pesigan are the famous child star wonders in the artists enlisted a group of kids and teens. The hottest teen stars Dominic Roque, Cara Eriguel, Victor Anastacio, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Ella Cruz, Francis Magundayao, Shy Carlos, Kiko Ramos, Imee Hart, Nel Gomez, Coleen Garcia, Young JV, Rose Van Ginkel, Neil Coleta, Aubrey Caraan, Vincent Bueno, Carlyn Ocampo, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez and Makisig Morales. * Maya Loves Sir Chief - A family-romance comedy sitcom that imparts of the Filipino family values starring the comedy queen Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and veteran Richard Yap (Sir Chief Lim) to air every Saturday at 9:30 p.m. with more episodes and more guests. * The Million Second Quiz - a Sunday night top-rating game show every Sunday at 7:30 p.m. will win P1 million pesos cash prize and loans in money hosted by Robi Domingo. * Dingdong n' Lani - The musical variety show hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha, every Sunday a 9:30 p.m. * Showbiz Star - daily morning showbiz oriented talk show with Dolly Anne Carvajal as the main host this Monday to Friday at 11 a.m. * Sic O'Clock News Naman - the political satire aired from Monday to Friday at 9:45 p.m. Starring the country's top comedian Ramon Bautista involes the spoof parody of the local news, national news and international news using the format of a news program. * DMZ-TV - a dance variety show hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio. The show which airs on Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ 891 on radio, is directed by Mark Reyes. * Last Fool Show - Every Sunday nights at 10:15 p.m., the late-night television comedy talk show hosted by the top comedians Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez in a zany look at the raging issues. Directed by Maning Rivera late at night interview newsmakers on current developments in their own inimitable way as well as controversial personalities in Philippine show business and performances like a chat. * Whattaboys - The all-male sitcom starring AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio and Josh Padilla air Saturdays 10:15 p.m. * Sandy's Romance - A Saturday primetime teen romantic drama anthology serials airs on Saturdays at 7:45 p.m. featuring a teen superstar princess Nadine Lustre wit AJ Muhlach for love stories. * SM Little Stars - the most-awaited kiddie reality show is now on Philippine television, premieres April 13 every Sunday at 11:30 a.m. The kiddie superstars in regional candidates, votes can be obtained from any of the branches of SM Department Store upon purchase of any Children’s Wear merchandise. The unique code shall be encoded via SM Little Stars 2014 official website. For the prize of a talent management contract with Viva Artist Agency voting for your favorite. Finalists in this annual nationwide search for cute, adorable, and talented kids. The judges including Viva Communications, Inc. chairman Vic Del Rosario, Jr., director Louie Ignacio and acoustic artist Princess Velasco gave them high marks in the contest criteria: 45 percent for star quality, 25 percent for personality, 30 percent for talent and 10 percent for popularity votes. Hosted by Donnalyn Bartolome. Over 2.5 million worth of prizes were given away during the competition. Grand winners Andreu and Iyah brought home P150,000 worth of cash and shopping money, a four-year college scholarship grant from National University and a Viva Artist Management Contract. Like the other top winners, they also received trips for two to Xiamen, China, gift certificates from John Robert Powers, scholarship grants from Center for Pop Music, SM Bowling and SM Ice Skating, and gift certificates from Toy Kingdom and SM Storyland. * K-Pop Star Hunt - a reality talent competition is back once again on The Kapinoy Network for the returning season will create the new audition fever with full training support from FNC Entertainment, one of the top-tier music labels in Korea aspired to be the next K-pop sensations, aspiring hopefuls with 11 outstanding contestants from five countries, including Singapore, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand and the Philippines are select will also have the once-in-a-lifetime chance to be in the spotlight of Asia, realize their K-pop dreams and vie for the coveted title as winner. Premieres April 5, airs Saturdays 7 p.m. Kapinoy Talent Center, the talent management for training and discovery will be the official partner for this season for the show search for Philippine showbiz’ next big superstars. * Friends 4Ever - a teen-oriented light drama series on Philippine TV history starring the country;s hottest top teen stars such as Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. The show which will start airing last March 2 every Sunday at 3 p.m. to 4 p.m. will be under the direction of Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes. * Happy TODAS - An all-male Saturday night gag show on Saturday at 11 p.m. starring Keepmee de Leon, Elmo Magalona, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Jimmy Muna. Directed by Edgar Mortiz. * Born to be a Superstar - The top-rating reality show for the national talented singing contest hosted by the Kapinoy singing champions Anja Aguilar with the four judges of Joey Albert, Sam Concepion, Paula Bianca and Gino Padilla now airs twice a week at night, every Sunday at 8:30 p.m. * Night of Song Music - Every weeknights at 12:30 a.m., the world-renowned Filipino composer, songwriter and arranger Louie Ocampo via the late-night musical variety show on Philippine TV features several music guests ranging from established acts to veteran singers and aspiring and young singers at midnight with the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) artists for the night of music with exciting musical performances of the songs will sing a wide range of artists will get to see the country’s top artists perform their biggest and greatest hits and share their remarkable stories in the music scene in the music industry. * Lunch Break - Every weekdays at 12:15 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 noon, the daily noontime variety show hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Annabelle Rama, TJ Trinidad, Nadia Montenegro, Bobby Yan, Pat Natividad, Carlos Agassi, Nicole Anderson, Smokey Manaloto, the Whattaboys (AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio), Manilyn Reynes and Alfred Vargas together with today's hottest celebrities as one of the most popular and longest running variety shows in the Philippines with their favorite serving of lunchtime funfare flavored with pure entertainment bringing on the best programs for a national television and international viewership. Ranked the program number one than a competitor It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! with its breakthrough segments. Innovative blend of contests, games, musical performances and superb hosting provided the noonime entertainment.The talent searches, the kids contests, the fun games, the skits, dance and song contests, client features, all with sensible and respectful hosting featuring Kapinoy stars and celebrities as they complete against the noontime TV all-stars able to appeal to the masa offered a balance of performances and entertainment studio audience with exciting prizes. * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? - More episodes for the Saturday night game show at 6 p.m. hosted by Drew Arellano by winning P2 million pesos cash prize. * Hey it's Fans Day! - The feel-good habit Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show for teens, yuppies and kids at 12:15 p.m. Hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman with a co-hosts and performances of today's hottest young stars will gave ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars. * CelebrityDATCom - Marketed a celebrity 30-minute showbiz talk show at 4:30 p.m. with veteran talk show host and Inquirer Entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal, sports personality Anthony Suntay and the actress Tessie Tomas as the hosts aired on a weekend in the most talk shows. * Cooltura - Every Saturday at 3 p.m., a glimpse of Filipino culture with a modern and upbeat presentation hosted by Cathy Eigenmann which feature various landmarks around the Philippines including the rich culture in the Philippines with an entertaining features on arts, culture and history. * Chinatown TV - Every Sunday at 9 a.m., the country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show. Hosted by a variety of talented and well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty as a star-studded who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, promises to inform as much as entertains. * KapinoyLand - The multi-awarded and top-rated daily children's highly education show produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. and Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for brand of the Kapinoy network. It is aired from Saturday 9:30 a.m. Some of the character mascots are Mr. Kapinoy, Baby Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy with a puppets are RemoteBoy, Manok and PinoyFlag from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids (in Filipino) with the Filipino children. Meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts. IBC-13 has decided to beef up its news and current affairs prgrams. "The new management is supportive and the very credible and reliable source of news, information and public service content," IBC public affairs director Mayet Camacho informs. IBC News and Current Affairs under the Media ng Bayan set-up has also gone stronger with new shows and new faces on board. Among them are Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna-Go, Amelyn Veloso, Jarius Bondoc, hard-hitting Ben Tulfo and head for IBC News and Current Affairs as Maria Ressa. They now join familiar IBC faces that include Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann, Vincent Santos, Randy David, Bernadette Sembrano and others. "The programs which were conceptualized and re-evaluated by Boots and Mr. Canoy. The station also enhanced the shows in terms of focus." It has made the bold of its current affairs programs from afternoon to late-night in order to reach more viewers, empower Filipinos with information and deliver compassionate public service. “We continue to uphold our obligation and commitment to serve our audience. We tell stories that inspire, empower and enable communities and individuals in a revolutionary move to make public service more accessible to Filipino audiences,” said Maria Ressa, head of IBC Integrated News and Current Affairs. Some of the new IBC News and Current Affairs shows are: * Good Take - Thursday 12 midnight, a tele-magazine program hosted by Cathy Eigenmann, earned for IBC in the Catholic Mass Media Awards for best adult educational program. Now on its 14th year, will tell the inspiring stories and success stories about ordinary people make living heroes that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino showcasing that highlights extraordinary accomplishments and achievements of individuals. * Happy Morning Yehey - Every mornings fom Monday to Friday at 5 a.m., the morning show will jump-start deliver a mix bag of hot off the gill news, features, strong commentary, entertainment and public service. It is hosted by Alex Santos, Cathy Eigenmann, Vincent Santos, Jeff Arcilla, Richard Yap, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Manilyn Reynes will spice up the mornings with your day that aims to provide the Kapinoy viewers a different menu among early morning programs with all the information needed offers updates on the latest news and current events, advice, legal, traffic updates, enjoyable features, on-air interviews for political personalities, info-trivias, first-hand market and consumer reports, cooking segment recipe of the day, weather forecast, public service, a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz, children's health, legal issues, medical missions, updates on price of goods at market, important and practical tips as well as the hottest issues, topped with interview the live guest performances from your favorite music artist for the day and sizzling glimpses of celebrity and showbiz icons of information breakfast offerings for the whole family to be informed and entertained represented in a guarantees to educate and inform. * IBC Headliners - the network's hourly news capsule airs daily at 10 a.m. to 12 noon, 2 p.m., 4 p.m. and on primetime at 10 p.m. with Mario Dumaual, Ralf Rivas and Jinky Baticados. * Express Balita - the station's hour-long early primetime news program on Philippine TV aired from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. Anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go. (simulcast over DZTV radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network). It has been domination of pit their news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras. * News Team 13 - the network's late-night newscast which is aired on weeknights at 11:30 pm. It is anchored by Bernadette Sembrano and Jess Caduco. * Express Balita Weekend - the weekend newscast every Saturday 12 midnight and Sunday 7 p.m. with anchors Vincent Santos and Amelyn Veloso. * Linawin Natin - Every Monday at 12 midnight, hosted by the columnist Jarius Bondoc which will focuses on the issues and programs of the government. * Happy Kung Healthy - Every Sunday mornings at 8:30 a.m., a sitcom magazine program that deals with health issues and aims to educate children and parents diseases and to prevent the spread of these ailments. It is hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien, with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian. * Snooky - Every Tuesday at 12 midnight., this public service show is hosted by the multi-awared broadcast journalist Snooky Serna, the gamut of multi-awarded, creedible and world-class female broadcast journalists Serna’s experiences from broadcasting, show business, actress, Filipina film movies, television, news anchor and advocacy to her personal public service from IBC Foundation, Inc. as well as guest performances artist and also interviews celebrities and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm tackles them with the skills of seasoned journalist and the wisdom and broad perspective of national leader from real people and intriguing places. * Team Rescue 911 - Every Monday at 4 p.m., IBC News and Current Affairs and IBC Foundation's emergency response unit Tulong Kapinoy that documents the real tension and drama of saving lives and the rescue operations of the IBC's Tulong Kapinoy news team wth Vincent Santos and Ralf Rivas that constitute the formidable weekday afternoon programming line-up of IBC. * Report Kay Boss! - Every Friday at 12 midnight, hosted by Dominic Almenor helps the documentary of President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III. The one-hour newsmagazine program focuses on the President Aquino’s achievements through governments programs and projects as the administration. * Bitag - Every Saturday at 5:30 p.m., an investigative and public service program hosted by the multi-awarded and hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo operates semi-autonomously, conducting reconnaissance and surveillance and deploys their own agents as undercovers in reality-based. Opens the action-packed to uncover cases of abuse, neglect or cruelty, as well as corrupt practices in the government and the various modus operandi of criminals. * Forum ni Randy - Every Wednesday at 12 midnight, a new highly-rated talk show first TV in Filipino hosted by the sociologist Randy David which is using a forum. This topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the live studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative from police and armed forces with representative from the Government and other related professions. * Operation Lingkod Bayan - Every Thursday at 4 p.m., the format of Lingkod Bayan television program is pure public service which caters all walks of life but most specifically the poorest members of our society. Hosted by Tony Falcon, a 23 year veteran of public service broadcasting. * Negoshow - Every Tuesday at 4 p.m., Amelyn Veloso hosting the show about business features. * Global Mission - Live every Tuesday at 4 p.m, the public service program is like a watchdog of government services over Pinoy abroad efforts at exposing graft and corruption by public servants about global. It also acts as a medium to raise the level of public awareness on basic rights of citizens to wide-ranging OFW topics that include migration, human rights, worker’s rights and welfare. It is hosted by IBC News head Maria Ressa and Jun Veneracion encourages the public to air their grievances and complaints regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities in the overseas of Overseas Filipino Workers as OFW, and about the call center agent of hotline. * Makabayang Duktor - Every Friday at 4 p.m., a public service progam hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong with conceptualized by their TV mentor Boy Abunda who also acts as their creative consultant. Viewers will see them the doctors will tackle the health and medical problems faced by short people afflicted with dwarfism head on started our MD Foundation tandem inside their Boy’s Van out on mission of house visits to those in need of medical attention and visit the poorest areas of Manila and give free medical services, free medicines, and long-term follow-up to the poor and the sick. In just a matter of months and weeks, the Kapinoy Network was able to convince stars like Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Diether Ocmpo, Jake Cuenca, Cristine Reyes, Yves Flores, the box-office action star Raymart Santiago, Drew Arellano and the Filipino rapper Abra to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station’s batch of superstars led by Christopher de Leon, Raymart Santiago, the queen of Pinoy soap opera Claudine Barretto, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Annabelle Rama, the network's president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Robi Domingo together with the established Kapinoy singing champons such as Joshua Cadelina, popstar Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, Marvin Ong and Aria Clemente. Some of the country' finest singers such as the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Jenine Desiderio, Gino Padilla, Lani Misalucha, Miguel Aguila, Thryo and Yumi, Top Suzara, Jinky Vidal are the Kapinoy top singers. Kapinoy roster of talents are AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio, Tessie Tomas, Joey Marquez, Freddie Webb, Giselle Sanchez, Ashley Rivera, Ronald Valdez, Cherry Pie Picache, Ian Veneracion, Princess Punzalan, Kapinoy Talent Center artists like Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Michael Martinez, Liza Soberano, Francis Magundayao, Elisse Joson, Ella Cruz and Nathan Lopez, the child star wonders are Bimby Aquino-Yap, Abby Bautista, Thirdy Lacson, Xyriel Manabat, Juan Carlos Urquico and Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia, Cassy Legaspi and Mavy Legaspi, Nel Gomez, Coleen Garcia, Phillip Salvador, Jacklyn Jose, Jon Santos, Tetchie Agbayani, Ya Chang, Maricar Reyes, Cogie Domingo, Ruby Rodriguez, Young JV, Janine Tugonon, Victor Anastacio, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Nicole Andersson, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Gloria Romero, Sam YG, Diether Ocampo and Alfred Vargas. The Superstar Network has now the advantages in financial resources through IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department. The country's third leading network has now the capability of producing more shows and improve its creative and innovative content. In the Ad Congress, Eric Canoy, the network's chairman, laid out the following plans and goals for IBC: * Use high-def production equipment, tapeless digital system, and improve their transmission through more powerful transmitters nationwide. * Beef up their news department five times bigger than it is now, and not only come out with new shows. * Develop their own talents through the Kapinoy Talent Center. * Producing its own mjusic albums through the music recording company IBC Records, also competing with their own rival Star Records and GMA Records. * Put up their own film division in the movie production outfit IBC Films to produce more movies than the combined output of the two leading networks now. * The mobile pghonme in the country of Kapinoy Convergence, Inc. with''' IBC Mobile'. The '''IBC' team managemnt is now headed by chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, executive vice-president Lito Ocampo-Cruz, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez, Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Visconde and Alturo Alejandrino as part of IBC Board of Directors, sales and marketing head Tessie Taylor, IBC News and Current Affairs head Maria Ressa and IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi. Can IBC make it happen? Will this new leadership put the Kapinoy network in the running third in ratings game with the two pioneer stations ABS-CBN and GMA from the top slot they both claim and continues to be settle for the third spot. With the entry of some of their shows in the Mega Manila TV ratings race and the domination of its timeslot getting higher based on the Kantar Media survey. A sneak peek at IBC′s newest Station ID: